


I wanna hurry home to you, put on a slow, dumb show for you

by pvnkflamingo



Category: Ok burrito, Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, Inspired by Music, M/M, Martin p.o.v., Valentine's Day, burritos in love, día de los enamorados, mais uma fic com título de The National
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: Era 13 de fevereiro, e fazia uma quinzena que Martin estava fora de casa.





	I wanna hurry home to you, put on a slow, dumb show for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/gifts).



> O que é o tempo? O que define o passar do tempo? Será que nós, meros humanos, somos capazes de entender e realmente ter algum domínio sobre o tempo?
> 
> (obviamente este não é um discurso para distrair o público do fato que a historinha de día de los enamorados atrasou alguns minutos)
> 
> Ainda que levemente atrasada, foi feita com todo o carinho, unindo dois plots que vinham me atormentando há algum tempo, unidos por um tema em comum e, como já está se tornando habitual, uma música de The National: Slow Show, também conhecida como uma das músicas mais fofinhas da banda. 
> 
> Pode ou não ter um leve aceno a outra música de The National, mas isso cabe ao leitor descobrir e a mim apenas sugerir. 
> 
> Os personagens pertencem ao Fraiha, com um aceno a Kerouac e Cassady, e aos angelheaded hipsters sonhadores que se emocionam com girassóis dourados. 
> 
> Mais uma historinha pra você, principezinho beat, Paradise do meu Denver, que me acompanha até sem saber nas doideiras lindas imaginando amores e universos e apreciando poesia sem rima. Love you as ever 💙💙💙💙💙

“ _ Você chega hoje? O Zico está com saudade. _ ” 

A mensagem de texto, acompanhada de uma foto do cão marrom deitado no chão com a cabeça apoiada nas patas e um Vadão tentando imitá-lo, trouxe um sorriso cansado, automático, aos lábios do loiro. 

Martin adorava a vida na estrada. As paisagens, as pessoas que encontrava. As histórias que ouvia e vivia, que faziam sua vida parecer tão pequena e pacata.

Até algum tempo atrás, a estrada não era um caminho, um meio de chegar a algum lugar; era também sua casa. Tinha seus companheiros de banda que também eram sua família desde que os pais decidiram emigrar para a Espanha (o jovem Martin, cheio de sonhos e com os olhos brilhando de amor por sua América Latina, ficou para trás por vontade própria). Tinha a liberdade de apenas viver e fazer música. Quando não estavam viajando, ficava inquieto. O apartamento onde crescera parecia sufocar ao invés de proteger, e ele então saía para qualquer parte, ansiando vida e alguma forma de conexão. 

Não tinha talento para ficar sozinho. 

Mas agora, depois de tanto tempo… A estrada e seus caminhos não o atraíam tanto assim. Sentia que parte de si ficava para trás, e cada despedida era um pouco mais difícil que a anterior. O brasileiro que havia se apropriado de seu coração era o principal motivo para essa mudança. 

Martin podia ver tristeza nos olhos escuros do outro após cada beijo de despedida (mesmo que Vadão evitasse manter contato visual com ele nesses momentos). Aquela tristeza estava no tom da voz do moreno ao telefone, escondida atrás das frases sarcásticas de desprezo. Aquilo partia seu coração e o enchia de culpa - e a sensação de estar falhando novamente com Vadão quase o fazia voltar correndo, num impulso, abandonando qualquer compromisso. 

E não era só o namorado que sentia aquelas ausências; Martin já não sentia a mesma alegria em fazer as malas e partir para um novo lugar. O apartamento em São Paulo, que tinha o tamanho exato para dois adultos e um cão, não saía de seus pensamentos. Pensava se Zico estava comendo, se Vadão estava pulando o café da manhã de novo, se eles estavam saindo para fazer exercícios todos os dias. Sentia falta de dormir na cama um pouco macia demais, entre vários travesseiros, e acordar para descobrir que Vadão havia se desvencilhado do seu abraço em algum momento da noite, ou que estava impossibilitado de se levantar sem tirar o namorado de cima delicadamente, para não acordá-lo. Sentia falta do sofá amarelo, das almofadas azuis, de horas apenas com o som da televisão em algum canal de música, esportes ou qualquer coisa que parecesse minimamente interessante; sentia falta de não prestar atenção em nada do que estava assistindo e até mesmo de às vezes pegar no sono ali mesmo, só para ver o outro rir e fazer piadinhas sobre uma terceira idade que ainda estava bem longe. 

Era 13 de fevereiro, e fazia uma quinzena que estava fora. 

 

[...]

 

“Dia dos namorados é uma coisa tão cafona” disse Vadão em um outro 13 de fevereiro, no apartamento de Martin (que agora era ocupado por alguns primos que lhe pagavam o aluguel sem atrasos, o que garantia uma certa renda extra). O brasileiro virava os olhos diante do comercial temático em espanhol que mostrava uma mulher sorridente recebendo uma joia em um restaurante chique das mãos de seu namorado galã. “É a sua cara gostar disso”

“Não, eu…” começou Martin, interrompendo a si próprio com uma risada alta ao ver o olhar cético do moreno “Ah,  _ cariño _ , é só uma data como qualquer outra. Uma desculpa pra dar presentes e mimar a pessoa que a gente gosta. Nada de mais.” 

O loiro se ajeitou no sofá amarelo que ocupava a maior parte da sala do apartamento e voltou a brincar com os cabelos finos do namorado, que tinha a cabeça apoiada numa almofada azul em seu colo. Martin tinha acabado de descobrir que para os brasileiros aquela data não tinha um forte significado; para ele, entretanto, a véspera do  _ día de los enamorados _ era o momento para planejar e se assegurar de que os últimos detalhes estivessem prontos, caso estivesse com alguém, ou ensaiar para tocar em alguma festa temática (e então encontrar alguém com quem passar a noite ou até mesmo, quem sabe, encontrar o amor). 

Aquele seria o primeiro dia dos namorados desde que os dois haviam começado aquele relacionamento preenchido por distâncias e sotaques. Poder passar aquele dia com o brasileiro era mais importante para ele do que gostava de admitir. 

“Como se você precisasse de mais mimo. Parece um labrador bobão por qualquer besteira, imagina se eu realmente tentasse te agradar” suspirou Vadão, dramaticamente. 

“Você me faz feliz, _ burrito _ . Não preciso de  _ regalos _ , tenho você”, lembrou o argentino, sorrindo satisfeito. 

“...Eu… O mesmo.  _ Hippie. _ ” disse Vadão, corando de leve. Martin comemorou internamente aquela vitória - o namorado costumava rebater aquelas demonstrações verbais de afeto com frases ácidas, mas às vezes o loiro conseguia pegá-lo de surpresa e deixá-lo sem respostas. Gostava do jeito marrento e por vezes impulsivo de falar do moreno, e também gostava de vê-lo tranquilo, aceitando as demonstrações clichês e nada originais de afeto que recebia ali, ao alcance de seus braços, onde podia ver sua reação de perto. Se seu amor era algo que o fazia querer cantar e anunciar cada momento daquela felicidade ao mundo, o amor de Vadão parecia ser aqueles momentos juntos no sofá, com algum programa qualquer na tv servindo como som ambiente, somente existindo juntos, compartilhando ideias e silêncio conforme a vontade de falar ou calar. 

“Vocês vão se apresentar onde mesmo, amanhã?” perguntou o moreno, tirando Martin de seus devaneios. 

“Um bar no centro da cidade. Se quiser ir com a gente antes, pode me fazer companhia no camarim e economizar o dinheiro do táxi” sugeriu o argentino.

“Nunca pensei que um dia viraria  _ groupie _ ” disse Vadão, franzindo a testa. 

“ _ Porfi _ ,  _ cariño _ , vai ser divertido” insistiu o músico, com os olhos brilhando de expectativa. 

“E você acha que eu viajei até aqui pra ficar trancado em apartamento? Já que estou aqui eu não tenho desculpa pra não te ver cheio de pose com aqueles óculos ridículos” o brasileiro sorriu, levantando-se e beijando longamente o namorado, antes de ir buscar uma cerveja na geladeira.

 

[…]

 

Naqueles primeiros meses, cheios de inseguranças e erros, Martin evitava pensar no futuro. Quanto tempo poderia durar tudo aquilo? Então se atirava de cabeça em cada ideia maluca, em cada oportunidade de viver aquele relacionamento da forma mais idílica e inconsequente possível. O amanhã não importava, podia nunca chegar. 

No primeiro dia dos namorados, celebrado na data errada segundo o brasileiro, eles dançaram lentamente na área de fumantes de um bar que se esvaziava aos poucos, apenas se mexendo de um lado para o outro juntos, conforme o ritmo suave de uma música ao longe, que mal conseguiam ouvir. Ficaram acordados a noite toda; inebriados por vinho e pela sensação de serem importantes para alguém, mesmo que aquilo fosse apenas uma tentativa, mesmo que a comunicação fosse voltar a ser complicada e frustrante. Falavam e falavam e no dia seguinte não se lembrariam de palavras e segredos como dos beijos lentos, dos olhos que brilhavam na meia-luz que vinha da janela. 

Martin não imaginava, na época, que anos depois viveriam confortavelmente juntos, adotariam um cachorro, que dividiriam tarefas e despesas. Sua imaginação e expectativas não o haviam preparado para conhecer a mãe do brasileiro que tinha virado seu lar, no sentido mais significativo da palavra. Não havia ousado sonhar com um futuro, ainda mais um futuro tão cheio daquela felicidade tranquila e doméstica. 

Talvez não quisesse mais passar tanto tempo viajando.  

“ _ Vou chegar pela manhã, cariño. Me espere para tomar café. Te amo. _ ”

Olhou para alguns segundos para a foto antes de colocá-la como bloqueio de tela de seu celular, sorrindo para si mesmo.


End file.
